


He Is Mine!!!

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, Wolf!AU
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Küçük kardeşi Sehun doğduğundan beri Jongin ona karşı hep çok korumacı olmuştur. Kimsenin Sehun’una dokunmasına izin vermez. Yıllar geçtikçe Jongin çok değişir. Ama Sehun’a karşı korumacılığı asla değişmez. Jongin büyüdükçe neler olduğunu kavramaya başlar. Küçük kardeşine aşıktır. Ancak Jongin bunun için bir şey yapamadan –Jongin’in sözleriyle Sehun’u mühürleyemeden—sürüden atılır. Yıllar sonra Jongin geri döner ve onun olanı almaya hazırdır.*





	He Is Mine!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He's Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469622) by makiop. 



 

 

Her şey Jongin iki yaşındayken başladı. Sehun adındaki küçük bir kardeşi oldu. Jongin dünyadaki diğer çocuklar gibiydi. Küçük kardeşine hayrandı. Ayrıca ona karşı aşırı korumacıydı ve bu annesinin pek hoşuna gitmezdi. Sehun’u beslemeye çalıştığında Jongin sürekli yanında olup kardeşini korurdu. Annesinin Sehun’u beslemesini zorlaştırırdı. Babası gülüp içindeki Alfanın bunları yaptırdığını söylüyordu. Ancak bu işleri kolaylaştırmıyordu. Jongin, Sehun’a dokunmak isteyen her kim olursa olsun hırlıyor, saldırıyor ve ısırıyordu. Ve ne kadar küçük olursa olsun gururu on kat daha büyüktü. Ne geri çekiliyor ne de korkuyordu. Hayır, neye mal olursa olsun Sehun’u korumalıydı.

6 yaşındayken Jongin ele avuca sığmaz hale geldi. Yeni şeyler keşfetmeye başlamıştı. 6 yaşından önce yapamayacağı yeni şeyler. Ağaçlara tırmanmak en sevdiği şeylerden birisiydi. Annesine çok kez kalp krizi geçirtecekti. Jongin ağaçlara tırmanmak için çok küçüktü. Ancak Alfalar, Beta ve Omegalardan daha hızlı keşfetmeye başlıyordu. O yüzden Jongin’in böyle şeyler yapması normaldi. Ancak Sehun’a karşı sahiplenici tavrı hiç değişmemişti. Sehun 4 yaşında, Jongin eve girince neşeyle “Ongi, Ongi” diye dolanan minik bir çocuktu. Jongin’in yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme oluşurdu. Sehun’un adını söyleyişini çok sevimli buluyordu. Jongin, Sehun’a sıkıca sarılırdı. Kimse bakmazken sık sık Sehun’dan öpücük çalardı. Sürekli yapıyordu, Sehun’u hızla yanağından öpüyordu. Sehun ise sadece kıkırdıyordu.

8 yaşındayken Jongin diğer çocuklarla sert oynamaya başlamıştı. Kavga etmeyi “öğrendiği” bir şeydi. Çocuklar için ise sadece bir oyundu. Ama Jongin’in içindeki Alfa için iyi bir eğitimdi. 6 yaşındaki Sehun kenarda durup kardeşinin oynamasını izlerdi. Oyunları Sehun için çok sertti. Hepsi Alfa ve Betaydı. Ve bir Omega olarak Sehun’un hiçbir şansı yoktu. Jongin de Sehun’un diğerleriyle oynamasına izin vermezdi tabiki. Asla olabilemezdi. Sehun’u incitmeye çalışan kim olursa olsun o anında biterdi. Ve Sehun’un arkadaşları bunu zor yoldan öğrenmişti. Köydeki başka bir küçük Omega aynı yaşta oldukları için Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşı olmuştu. Luhan tam bir tatlı yumurcaktı. Herkes tarafından seviliyordu. Karıncayı bile incitmezdi. Ve bir gün yanlışlıkla Sehun’u incitmişti. İki çocuk da çiçek tarlalarında oynayıp koşuyorlardı. Luhan aniden bir arı görünce çok korkmuştu. O şeyin ne olduğunu bilmediği için arıya vurduktan sonra kaçmıştı. Maalesef ki Sehun arının tam üstüne gitmişti. Arı soktuğu için ağlayarak eve gitmişti. Jongin Luhan’ın o tarlada olduğunu duyduğunda öfkeden köpürmüştü. O zavallı çocuk bir hafta boyunca hastanede kalmıştı. Bir kolu ve bacağı kırılmıştı, bedeninde pek çok çürük ve kesik vardı. Jongin’in beklemediği şey ise Sehun’un bu habere verdiği tepkiydi. Sehun haftalarca onu görmezden gelmişti. Jongin ne kadar çok özür dilese de Sehun hiçbirine kanmamıştı.

10 yaşındayken Jongin’in Alfası kendisini göstermeye başlamıştı. Her zaman içindeki Alfanın “liderliğini” göstermeye başlamıştı. Artık sormak yerine istemeye, emretmeye başlamıştı. Ailesinin hayatını zorlaştırıyordu. Bir Alfa yetiştirmek kolay değildi. Ancak Sehun işleri kolaylaştırıyordu. Bir şekilde Jongin’in içinde Alfayı sakinleştiriyordu. Ailesi nedenini bilmiyordu ancak Jongin’in Alfası sakin oldukları sürece nedenini önemsemiyorlardı. Bu işleri daha çok kolaylaştırıyordu. Ama babaları şüphelenmeye başlamıştı. Jongin’in Sehun’a karşı sahiplenici tavrına güvenmiyordu. Alfa küçükken normal olarak görülüyordu ancak 10 yaşındayken bu artık normal değildi. Jongin’in içindeki Alfa artık kardeşini korumak istememeliydi. Alfa artık eşini aramaya başlamalıydı. Alfa bazen Jongin’in bunu anlamasını sağlamalıydı; artık oyun oynamak yerine bir Omega istemeliydi. Eş aramanın başlangıcıydı bu dönem. Ancak Jongin 21 yaşına kadar bir eş aramayacaktı. Daha sonra üreme içgüdüsü ortaya çıkacaktı. O zamana kadar Omegalar genç Alfaya çok çekici gelmeliydi.

12 yaşındayken Jongin büyümeye başlamıştı. Alfası artık “şekilleniyordu.” Sonraki birkaç yılda Jongin Alfasının istediği gibi büyüyecekti. Bunların hepsi Alfasının ne kadar güçlü, sahiplenici ve agresif olmasına bağlıydı. Eğer Alfa bunların üçüne de sahip olursa o zaman oldukça büyük ve kaslı olup, yaşayan en güçlü Alfa olacaktı. Öyle Alfalar çok nadirdi. Jongin en azından sahiplenici olduğunu biliyordu. 12 yaşında olduğu için Sehun’a karşı neden bu kadar çok sahiplenici olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun’a âşıktı. Jongin bunun yanlış olduğunu biliyordu ancak elinden bir şey gelmiyordu. Ve babasının her adımını izlemesi de hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.  Babası hala ona hiç inanmıyordu. Ama elinde hiç kanıtı yoktu. Jongin kimse bakmadığında Sehun’dan öpücükler çalmaya devam ediyordu.

14 yaşındayken Jongin çok büyümüştü. Artık Sehun’dan iki baş uzundu. Henüz çok kaslı değildi. Belki hiç olmayacaktı, Jongin bilemiyordu. Alfası karar veriyordu sonuçta. Jongin 12 yaşında pek çok şey hissetmişken Sehun hissetmemişti. Omegaların Alfaları arzulamasının daha sonraki yaşlarda olduğu bilinirdi. Diğer yandan Omegalar daha önce eş arayıp üreme içgüdüsüne sahip olmaya başlarlardı. Bir Alfa 21 yaşında bunları yaparken, bir Omega 18 yaşında yapmaya başlardı. Üreme içgüdülerinin ortaya çıkmasının zamanı 18, 19 ya da 20 yaşında olmaları gerekiyordu. Ancak Jongin, Sehun’un üzerine atlamamak için kendisini zor tutuyordu. Yüce İsa, o güzel süt beyazı teni kirletmeyi ne kadar çok istiyordu… Onu altına almayı, mühürlemeyi, düğümlemeyi ve tohumlarını içine bırakmayı nasıl istiyordu. Babası tabiki hala Jongin’in ensesindeydi. Jongin babasından nefret etmeye başlamıştı. Sürekli yoluna çıkıyordu. Yanaktan verilen masum öpücükler dudaktan olanlara geçmişti. Jongin ne zaman fırsat bulursa Sehun’un dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük konduruyordu.

16 yaşındayken Jongin daha cesur olmaya başlamıştı. Pek çok şeyi riske atıyordu. Sehun’u öpmek gibi. O masum öpücükler gitmiş yerine uzun öpüşme seansları gelmişti. Sehun’u hep nefessiz bırakırdı. Ancak Jongin artık daha cesurdu ve yakalanmaktan kıl payı kurtuldukları çok zaman olmuştu. Ve maalesef bir gün bu gerçekleşmişti. Sehun ve Jongin koltukta uzanmış öpüşürken sıcak bir yaz günüydü. Jongin’in elleri Sehun’un tişörtünün içindeydi. Jongin saçından tutulup Sehun’un üzerinden alınarak evden atılmayı hiç beklemiyordu. O neler olduğunu anlayamadan çamurda yüzükoyun uzanıyordu. Başını kaldırırken büyük bir hata yaptığını biliyordu. “Yanlış bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordum. Bunu hep hissettim. Seni küçük şeytan, zavallı küçük kardeşinden faydalanıyorsun. Senin o iğrenç yüzünü bir daha asla görmek istemiyorum.” Ve bununla beraber Jongin sürüden atılmıştı. Kendi sürüsünden. Uzaklaşırken Jongin yemin etmişti; bir gün gelip babasından intikamını alacaktı. Sehun yalnız ve yalnızca ona aitti.

Ve şimdi Jongin buna gerçekten çok minnettardı. Babasının yaptığı sayesinde Alfasının büyümek için ihtiyacı olan son şey gerçekleşmişti. Eskiden güçlü ve sahipleniciydi ancak şu anda babası sayesinde agresifliği de büyümüştü. Artık Jongin bunların üçüne sahipti ve yaşayan en güçlü Alfa olmuştu. Jongin haberlerin hızlı yayıldığını ve eski sürüsünün de duyduğunu biliyordu. Sadece hiç kimse o Alfanın kim olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ve Jongin böyle kalmasına karar vermişti. Birisinin öğrenmesinin tek yolu kurduydu. Çünkü çok güçlüydü ve kurdu normal bir Alfanın iki katı büyüklüğündeydi. Jongin yıllardır eski sürüsünden uzak durmuştu. Şu anda 21 yaşındaydı ve üremeye hazırdı. Sehun’u mühürlemeye hazırdı. Jongin gözünü Sehun’dan hiç ayırmamıştı ve onun bir eşi olmadığını biliyordu. Sehun şu anda 19 yaşındaydı.

Ve şu anda eski sürüsünün sınırında dikiliyordu. Jongin bölgeye adım atar atmaz sürünün kendisini sezeceğini biliyordu. Ancak Jongin artık yalnız değildi. Yıllar içinde yalnız kurtları toplamıştı. Şimdi 10 kurttan oluşan bir sürünün Baş Alfasıydı. Sürülerinde altı Alfa ve dört Omega bulunuyordu. Sadece o ve başka bir Alfa olan Kris’in eşlerini bulması gerekiyordu. Pekala, Jongin kendi eşinin kim olduğunu biliyordu.

Jongin bölgeye ayak basar basmaz uzaktaki ulumaları duymuştu. Birisi onları fark etmişti. Sürüsünden üç Alfa vardı yanında. Kris, Chanyeol ve Jongdae onunla beraberdi. Ancak içeriye doğru ilerledikçe hiçbir şey olmuyordu. Çoktan saldırıya uğramaları lazımdı ancak ortada bir şey yoktu. Jongin kokusundan dolayı olduğunu biliyordu. Kokusu o kadar güçlüydü ki kokusunu alan herkes onun yaşayan en güçlü Alfa olduğunu hemen anlıyordu. Jongin yıllar önce eski sürüsünün kokusunu kaybetmişti, artık kendi sürüsü gibi kokuyordu. Ve eski sürüsünden kimsenin onun Jongin olduğunu anlamayacağını biliyordu.

Jongin köyün girişinde durdu. Onlardan çok uzakta olmayan ve çiçeklerin arasında oturmuş bir çocuk görebiliyordu. Çocuğun saçları bal rengindeydi ve kadınsı bir yüzü vardı. Jongin havayı kokladı. Luhan’dı. Wow, çok güzel birisine dönüşmüştü. Jongin yanından bir hırlama duydu. Kris’ten geliyordu. “ _Ne var?”_ Jongin iletişimleri aracılığıyla sordu. Her sürünün kendine ait beyinleri yoluyla iletişim kurabilme yolları vardı ve sadece sürü üyeleri sizi duyabiliyordu. Kris yeniden hırladı. Jongin neler olduğunu anlamıştı. _“Git, mühürle onu. Diğerleri benimle gelsin.”_ Jongin dedikten sonra Kris’i arkasında bırakarak diğer yöne yöneldi. Kim Luhan gibi tatlı birisinin Kris’in eşi olabileceğini düşünürdü ki?

Jongin köye girerken saklanmadı. Karşısına çıkan her kurt saklanmalıydı asıl. Jongin kurtların iki katı olduğu için çok tehlikeli göründüğünü biliyordu. Eski evinin önünde durdu ve oturdu. Chanyeol ve Jongdae de hemen yanına oturdular. Bir dakika bile geçmeden kapı açılarak anne-babası dışarı çıktı. Ona kocaman gözlerle bakıyorlardı. Muhtemelen neden burada olduğunu merak ediyorlardı. Ancak Jongin orada öylece oturmuş bekliyordu. Baş Alfa da sahneye katılmış, ailesinin yanına geçmişti. Tek bir kurt bile onları kaçırmaya çalışmamıştı. Asla kazanamayacaklarını biliyorlardı.

Ve sonra Jongin’in dikkatini dünyanın en güzel kokusu çekti. Sağına baktığında Sehun’un onlara doğru yaklaştığını gördü. Beş yıl sonra ilk kez görüyordu küçük kardeşini. Sehun çok büyümüştü. Uzun ve inceydi. Sehun da Jongin’den korkarak hemen ailesinin yanına geçti.

“Ne istiyorsunuz?” baş Alfa sordu.

Ancak Jongin ayağa kalkıp Sehun’a yaklaştı. Ailesi korkarak Sehun’u tutup arkalarına sakladı. Jongin oldukça sesli bir şekilde hırlayınca ailesi bunun boşa olduğunu anlamıştı. Kimse yaşayan en güçlü Alfaya karşı gelemezdi. Sehun yavaşça, titreyerek Jongin’e yaklaştı. Korkuyordu. Jongin’in önünde durup gözlerinin içine baktığında Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. Bu gözler… yıllardır görmediği tanıdık gözlerdi. Hayır, bu olamazdı. Sehun dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. “Jongin?” diye fısıldadı. Ancak herkesin duyabileceği kadar sesliydi.

Ailesinin gözleri kocaman oldu. “O nankör şerefsiz asla bu kadar güçlü olamaz.” Dedi babası.

Jongin bu süre boyunca Sehun’a bakmaya devam etti. Ve yavaşça insan formuna geçti. Herkesin ağzı açık kalmıştı. Sehun kocaman gözlerle ona bakıyordu. “Jongin,” yeniden fısıldadı.

“Pekala, babacığım,” Jongin başladı, herkes sesindeki öfkeyi duyabiliyordu. “Bu nankör şerefsiz yaşayan en güçlü Alfa oldu. Hepsi senin sayende.”

“Benim mi?”

“Evet, içimde hiç agresiflik yoktu ancak sen, Alfamın sonuncu özelliğe sahip olmasına yardım ettin.” Ailesi sessizdi.  “Ve şimdi BENİM olanı almaya geldim.”

“ASLA.”

Jongin öfkeyle hırladı.

“Jongin, o senin kardeşin. Senin eşin olamaz.” Dedi annesi. Hala Jongin’in hatırladığı tatlı sese sahipti. Annesinden nefret etmiyordu.

“Ne düşündüğünüz umurumda değil. Sehun BENİM EŞİM. BENİMLE BERABER GELİYOR. YOKSA HEPİNİZİ TEK TEK ÖLDÜRÜRÜM.” Bunu dediği anda babası Jongin’e saldıracakken Sehun aralarına girmişti.

“Baba, lütfen yapma. O Jongin, hala senin oğlun.”

“Sorun da bu Sehun. O senin kardeşin. Asla senin eşin olamaz.”

“Baba lütfen zorlaştırma.”

“Sehun, yapma.” Anneleri yalvarıyordu.

“Özür dilerim anne.” Sehun anne ve babasına sarıldı. Sonra geri çekilerek Jongin’in yanına gitti. Jongin, Sehun’un bunu sürüsünü kurtarmak için yaptığını biliyordu ancak Sehun’a sahip olduğu sürece hiçbir şey önemli değildi. Tek kelime etmeden Jongin arkasını döndü ve Sehun’u yanında sürükleyerek uzaklaşmaya başladı. Köyün kenarına vardıklarında Kris’i ve dağılmış Luhan’ı gördüler.

“Lu?” Sehun şaşkınca seslendi.

“Oh, merhaba Sehun.” Luhan yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle cevapladı. Kris’in Luhan’a ne yaptığını anlamak için dahi olmaya gerek yoktu. “Bu eşim Kris.” Luhan, Sehun’a söyledi.

“Kris, benim sürümdeki Alfalardan birisi.” Jongin araya girdi. Sehun sadece başını sallamıştı, ne hissedeceğini bilmiyordu.

Yol boyunca Sehun sessizdi. Jongin ona çok dikkat etmemişti. En azından Sehun böyle düşünüyordu. Ancak Jongin, Sehun’un attığı her adımı dikkatle takip ediyordu. Jongin’in sürüsüne vardıklarında Sehun’un şaşırdığını söylemek bir küçümseme olurdu. Sehun ne beklediğini bilmiyordu ama bu değildi. Köy inanılmaz bir auraya sahipti. Kendi evinden daha iyiydi. Tüm küçük kulübeler koca bir daire çiziyordu. Sehun köye hayran kalırken diğer Omegaların yaklaştığını fark etmemişti.

“Aman tanrım, çok güzeller.” Sehun birisi konuşunca şaşırmıştı. Önünde dört Omega Luhan ve kendisine bakıyordu. Luhan dünyadaki en nazik kişi olduğu için diğerleriyle hemen kaynaşmıştı ve hemen kendini tanıtıp tanışma seansına girmişti. “Tatlım, senin adın ne?” kocaman yuvarlak gözleri olan Sehun’a sordu.

“Sehun.”

“Wow, bu çok güzel bir isim. Ben Yixing, bunlar da Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ve Xiumin.” Sehun başını salladı. “Şuradaki dört aptal da bizim eşlerimiz.” Xiumin denen konuşmuştu. Sehun başını çevirdiğinde dört Alfayı gördü. Hepsi akşam yemeği için kamp ateşinin çevresine toplandığında, Sehun herkesin inanılmaz derecede iyi olduklarını fark etmişti. Jongin bile oyunbaz, neşeliydi ve gülümsüyordu. Bu Sehun’un hatırladığı Jongin’di. Babası Jongin hakkında ne kadar konuşursa konuşsun, bu Sehun’un hatırladığı Jongin’di.

O akşam daha sonra Sehun yeni odasındaki yatağında oturuyordu. Yanında ise Luhan vardı. Alfa dışarı çıkarak kimsenin gelmeyeceğinden emin oluyordu. “Lu, Jongin’in benimle eş olmak istemesinden rahatsız olmuyor musun? O benim kardeşim.”

Luhan gözlerini devirdi. “Yapma lütfen Sehun, şu saçmalığa başlama. Sehun her zaman onun yüzünü sömürürdün. Baban onu kovduğunda aylarca ağladın. Ürüme içgüdülerin ortaya çıktığında sadece Jongin’in tohumlarını içine kabul edeceğini ve onun çocuklarını doğuracağını söyledin.”

Sehun bakışlarını kaçırdı. Tamam, sürüsünden ayrıldığı için kötü hissetmiyordu belki. Sehun’un kendisine karşı yalan söylemesine gerek yoktu, bu günü beklemişti hep. Jongin’in gelip onu alacağı günü. Sehun’un üreme içgüdüleri bir yıl önce ortaya çıktığında sürüsündeki hiçbir Alfa ona çekici gelmemişti. Onlar Jongin değillerdi. Ama şimdi o gün gelmişti ve Sehun çiftleşmeye hazır olup olmadığından emin değildi. Aslında bir süre beklemek istiyordu. “Çiftleşmek nasıl hissettiriyor?”

“Aman tanrım hun, muhteşem hissettiriyor. Yemin ederim, Kris’e bu akşam yeniden benimle yapıp yapmak istemediğini soracağım. Onun bana verdiği hisler…”

Sehun emin değildi.

Ve artık bu noktadaydı. Sırtüstü uzanmıştı ve Jongin’in üzerindeydi. “Jongin lütfen, beklemek istiyorum.”

“Sehun, artık hiçbir şey umurumda değil. İstesen de istemesen de seninle bu akşam çiftleşeceğim.”

“Lütfen, neden birazcık bekleyemiyorsun?”

“Lanet olası 19 yıldır bekliyorum ben. Seni sevdiğimi hep biliyordum. Ve artık lanet olası bekleme işi son buldu.”

Jongin, Sehun’un boynuna saldırarak emmeye başladı. Sehun’un gözlerinden birkaç damla yaş düşmüştü. Jongin onu zorluyordu ve Sehun bunu istemiyordu. Jongin’i üzerinden itmeye çalıştı ancak yararı yoktu, Jongin çok güçlüydü. Ağzını teninden ayırmadan aşağıya doğru ilerledi ve sol göğüs ucuna gelerek ufak bir öpücük kondurdu, daha sonra ağzını açarak sıcak diliyle göğüs ucuyla oynamaya başladı. Sabırla dilini dolandırıyor ve Sehun’un boğazından süzülen inlemeleri dikkatle dinliyordu. Göğüs ucunu dişleri arasına alarak çekiştirdi ve yeniden yaladıktan sonra dudaklarını diğerine sürükledi; Sehun’u daha çok memnun etmek için ıslak hat çiziyordu. Sehun’un sertleşmiş göğüs ucunu ağzına aldı ve diliyle dürterken bakışlarını Sehun’un yüzünden ayırmıyordu. Diğeri altında böyle soluksuz kalmışken çok seksi bir görüntü çiziyordu. Sehun ise hala Jongin’i itiyordu ancak az önceki kadar güçlü değildi. Jongin Sehun’un kendisini durdurmak mı yoksa devam ettirmek mi istediğinden emin olmadığını anlıyordu. Diliyle alay etmeye devam ederken dudaklarını göğsüne bastırdı ve yavaşça her noktayı yalamaya başladı. Sehun diğerinin dilinin gerekli gördüğü her bir noktayı yalayarak karnına doğru ilerlediğini hissedince çarşaflara daha çok asıldı. Jongin’in dilinin iç çamaşırının kenarıyla oynadığını görünce Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı.

Jongin doğrularak Sehun’un pantolonunu çıkardı ve onu iç çamaşırıyla bıraktı. Daha sonra ayağa kalkarak kendi pantolonunu çıkardı. İleriye doğru uzanarak yeniden Sehun’un üzerine uzandı. Kalçalarını hareket ettirerek Sehun’a sürtündü; Sehun oldukça sesli bir inleme koyuvermişti. Jongin, Sehun’un ağzından çıkan her bir kelimeye aşıktı. Daha hızlı hareket etmeye başlayınca ikisinin de nefesini kesmişti. Sehun artık Jongin’i itmeyi bırakmıştı. Jongin’in ona yaşattığı his mükemmeldi.

Jongin yeniden üzerinden kalkarak ikisinin de iç çamaşırından kurtuldu. Elini Sehun’un çoktan ıslanmış olan deliğine götürdü. “Çoktan benim için ıslanmışsın ve penisim için hazırsın.” Jongin bir parmağını Sehun’un sıkı deliğine yolladı ve yavaşça içinde ittirdi. Sehun zevkten dolayı seslice inledi. Omegaların doğal sıvısından dolayı Sehun’un canı yanmıyordu. Sehun daha fazla tahrik oldukça Omegası daha fazla sıvı salgılayacaktı. Jongin yavaşça Sehun’un içine girip çıkmaya başladı. Jongin içine üç parmağını eklediğinde Sehun kendisini Jongin’in parmaklarına doğru ittirmeye başlamıştı.

Jongin parmaklarını Sehun’un içinde çıkardı ve penisini Sehun’un girişine konumlandırdı. Jongin kendini ileri itince Sehun başını geriye atarak gözlerini kapattı ve çığlık attı. Jongin, Sehun’un Alfasıyla dolmasına alışmasını beklemeden hareket etmeye başladı. Jongin’in vuruşları hayvansıydı, Sehun’un içine sertçe girip çıkıyordu. Çok uzun zamandır bunu bekliyordu. Kimse Sehun’u ondan alamayacaktı.

“D-daha hızlı,” Sehun inledi. Hızlı ritmine rağmen Sehun’u incitmediğini biliyordu Jongin. Sehun’un kalçalarını sıkıca tutarak hızını artırdı. Özel noktasına durmaksızın vuruyordu. “AMAN TANRIM—SİKTİR, BİR DAHA VUR!” Sehun çığlık atarak tırnaklarını Jongin’in sırtına geçiriyor ve kırmızı izler bırakıyordu. Jongin ne yaptığını bilerek gülümsedi ve o noktaya vurmaya devam etti. “Daha sert!” Sehun bacaklarını Jongin’in beline dolayarak inledi. Jongin’i tamamen hissetmek ve daha fazlasını istiyordu. Jongin diğerinin istediğini yaptığında Sehun anlamsız sözler ve küfürler mırıldanmaya başlamıştı. Jongin ne dediğini anlamıyordu ancak umurunda değildi, Sehun’un küfretmesini sevmişti. Sehun’un duvarlarının etrafında kasıldığını hissedince geleceğini anlamıştı. Jongin’in düğümünün büyüdüğünü hissettiğinde Sehun inlemişti. Onu daha çok açıyordu. Ve tanrım, Jongin’in düğümü kocamandı. Düğümü büyümeyi durdurunca Jongin Sehun’un içinde zar zor hareket etmeye başlamıştı ancak küçük vuruşlarıyla hala Sehun’un özel noktasına vurmayı başarıyordu. Eğilerek Sehun’un penisini okşamaya başladı. Sehun için bu hisler fazla geliyordu.

Sehun gelmeden önce Jongin eğilerek Sehun’un boynunu ısırdı ve mührünü oraya bıraktı. artık herkes Sehun’un onun olduğunu bilecekti. Sehun’a yaşadıkları çok fazlaydı. “JONG—GELİYORUM—SİKTİR!” Ve Sehun güçlü bir orgazma yakalandı. Sehun’un penisinin etrafında kasılması Jongin için fazlaydı. Yüksek sesli bir hırlamayla tohumlarını Sehun’un içine bırakarak onu köküne kadar doldurdu. Jongin ikisi de orgazmlarından sıyrılana kadar kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye devam etti ve güçlü orgazmından dolayı Sehun’un üzerine yığıldı. Bir süre sonra yana kayarak Sehun’un arkasına uzandı. Bu çok daha rahattı. Jongin’in düğümünün inmesi en az yarım saat sürecekti.

Sonraki birkaç gün Sehun yataktan çıkmadı. Nedenini bilmiyordu. Aynı anda hem iyi hem kötü hissediyordu. Jongin’in bıraktığı izi binlerce kez kontrol etmişti. Sehun’un karnını tuhaflaştırıyordu. Ama diğer yandan tuhaflaştırmıyordu. Jongin kardeşiydi ve bunun olmaması gerekiyordu. Sehun uzun zamandır Jongin’e âşık olduğunu biliyordu. Pekala olmasaydı eğer, yıllar önce Jongin’in kendisini öpmesine izin vermezdi. Bunun kendi hayatı ve kendi kararları olduğunu biliyordu. Ancak Sehun insanların ne düşüneceklerini merak etmekten kendisini alamıyordu.

Sehun bir gün düşünmek için yürüyüşe çıkmıştı. Sehun zamanda kendisini kaybettikten sonra durarak etrafına bakındı.  Havayı kokladı. Belli belirsiz diğerlerinin kokusunu alabiliyordu, yani hala Jongin’in bölgesindeydi. Aniden bir sis bulutu belirmiş ve Sehun’u korkutmuştu. Neler oluyordu? Ondan çok uzakta olmayan bir noktada sis bulutları birleşerek bir figür oluşturdular. Gözleri kocaman oldu. Sehun neden kaçmadığını bilmiyordu. Şekillenen figür tehditkar görünmüyordu. Sis sonunda durduğunda önünde bir insan belirdi. Transparan bir görüntüsü vardı ancak Sehun onu açıkça görebiliyordu.

“Kim olduğumu biliyor musun?” Sehun başını iki yana salladı, hiçbir fikri yoktu. “Kim olduğumu biliyorsun. Uzun zaman önce karşılaştık. Çok uzun zaman önce beni öğrendin.”

“Biliyorum? Ne zaman?”

“Oh Sehun, sen küçük bir çocukken karşılaştık. Beni öğrendiğinde de küçük bir çocuktun. Hatırlamıyor musun?” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Karşılaştığımızda iki yaşındaydın. Ay çiçeği tarlasındaydın.” Ay çiçeği tarlası mı? Evet, Sehun Luhan’la oynamak için oraya çok giderdi. Bir anı belirince aniden gözleri kocaman oldu. Aslında bu adamla o zaman gerçekten karşılaşmıştı. “O sen miydin?”

Adam başını salladı. “Sanırım ne konuştuğumuzu hatırlamıyorsun.”

“Hayır, üzgünüm.”

“Beni okulda öğrendin, sekiz yaşındaydın.”

Sehun yeniden düşündü. “Sen ormanın şamanı mısın?”

Şaman başını salladı.

“O zaman ve şimdi neden bana geldin?”

“Sıkıntı çekiyordun. O zaman da, şimdi de.”

“İki yaşındayken sıkıntı mı çekiyordum?” Sehun şaşkınca sordu.

“Jongin yanaktan seni öptüğü için sıkıntılıydın.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Bunun için mi sıkıntılıydım?” Sehun sesini yükselterek sordu.

“Evet.”

“İki yaşındaymışım. Nasıl bunun için sıkıntılı olabilirim ki?”

“Senin anlamanı sağlayan Omegandı. Yardım arıyordun ve ben gelmiştim. Şu anda da bu yüzden buradayım.”

“O zaman bana tavsiye mi verdin?”

“Verdim. Sıkıntın geçmişti bu yüzden neden sıkıntılı olduğunu hatırlamıyorsun.”

“Tek hatırladığım birisinin bana Jongin’i sevmemin yanlış olmadığını söylemesiydi. O sen miydin?”

“Ta kendisiyim.”

“Nasıl bunu dersin? Jongin benim kardeşim. Orman şamanlarının bilge kişiler olduğunu sanırdım.”

“Bilgeyiz. Neden öyle dediğimi bilmek ister misin?” Sehun başını salladı. “Jongin altıncı muhteşem Alfa. Diğer beş Alfanın ve eşlerinin kim olduklarını biliyor musun?”

“Hayır.”

“Bana inanmayabilirsin ancak muhteşem Alfa olmak bazı yerlerde mutlu olmak değildir. Jongin henüz bilmiyor ancak o diğer beşi gibi düşünüyor. Onlar eşlerini, yabancı bir Omega aileye hastalık getirebileceği için Alfa olarak aynı DNA’ya sahip bir eşi olması çocuklarını hem çok güçlü hem de sağlıklı olduklarından dolayı seçtiler.”

“Bekle? O beş Alfanın da eşlerinin kardeşleri olduğunu mu söylüyorsun?” şaman başını salladı. “Neden?”

“Dediğim gibi, aileye gelecek olası hastalıkları engellemek için. Yanlış olup olmadığı konusunda karar vermede sıkıntı çekiyorsun, biliyorum. Ama en güçlü Alfa için kendi kardeşini eş olarak seçmesi çok doğal. Bu yüzden birbirinizi çok seviyorsunuz.”

“Yani utanmama gerek yok.”

“Hayır, yok. Ailen bunu biliyordu ve oğullarının eş olması fikrinden hoşlanmamaları, desteklememeleri anlaşılabilir. Ancak dediğim gibi diğer beş Alfanın ailesi de biliyordu bunu ve tarih kendini tekrar ediyor.”

“Ailem biliyor muydu?”

“Sanırım baban Jongin’i sürüden kovduğunda Jongin’in en güçlü Alfa olacağını düşünmedi.” Sehun başını salladı. Bu bilgiler çok fazlaydı. “Kendi yolunda ilerle Sehun. Daima kalbinin sesini dinle. O seni doğru yola götürecektir. Asla üzülme ve daima gurur duy. Asla kendini diğerlerine açıklama. Sen doğruyu bildiğin sürece. Sadece Jongin’in değil senin de tarihe geçeceğini unutma; bir gün yeni bir nesil sizi öğrenecek. Dünyadaki zamanını iyi değerlendir, güzelce yaşa.” Bununla beraber şaman ortadan kayboldu ve Sehun ormanda yeniden yalnız kaldı. Soğuktan değil ama öğrendiği bilgilerden dolayı titriyordu.

Aniden bir çift kol beline dolanarak onu korkutmuştu. Jongin’di. “İyi misin?”

“Evet, neden ki?”

“Bir süredir burada dikiliyorum ve kendi kendine konuşuyordun.”

“Konuşmuyordum.”

“Ama burada başka kimse yok.”

“Vardı. Orman şamanıyla konuşuyordum.”

Jongin’in gözleri kocaman oldu. Orman şamanı çok az kişiyle konuşurdu. “Ne istiyormuş?”

“Bir şey istemiyor. Orman şamanı sen sıkıntı çektiğin zaman geliyor.”

“Sıkıntın mı var?” Sehun başını salladı. Jongin iç çekti. “Seni mühürlediğim için, değil mi?”

“Evet ama onunla konuştuğum şey iyiydi. Ne duydun?”

“Sadece ailemizin bilip bilmediğini sorduğunu.”

“Şaman daha önce karşılaştığımızı söyledi. Bir süre sonra iki yaşında olduğumu hatırlattı. O zaman da sıkıntı çekiyormuşum.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet, sen beni yanaktan öptüğün için sıkıntılıymışım. O zamanlar seni sevmenin yanlış olmadığını söylediğini dedi bana. Bunu neden dediğini de anlatı. Diğer beş muhteşem Alfanın da eşlerini kardeşlerinden seçtiğini biliyor musun?”

Jongin şaşırmış görünüyordu. “Hayır, bilmiyordum.”

“Yabancı bir Omeganın aileye hastalık getirmesini önlemek içinmiş. Aynı DNA’ya sahip birisiyle çiftleşmek yavrularını da güçlü yapıyormuş. Senin bilmediğini ama diğer beş Alfa gibi düşündüğünü söyledi.”

“Öyle miymişim?”

“Evet, sen de beni seçtin.”

Jongin gülümsedi. “Şimdi bunun için ne düşünüyorsun?”

“Sana yalan söyledim.” Jongin şaşkın görünüyordu. “Seni o zaman sevmiştim. Hala seviyorum. Sürüyü kurtarmak için sana gelmedim. Senin gelip beni almanı istedim hep.”

“Bunu duymak çok güzel.” Jongin dedikten sonra Sehun’u derince öptü.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin yavruları olması konusunda Sehun’u acele ettirmek istemiyordu. Öncelikle Sehun’un sürüye alışmasını istiyordu. Ki alışması çok zor olmamıştı. Sehun diğerleriyle çabucak kaynaşıp arkadaş olmuştu. Onları yıllardır tanıyor gibiydi. Jongin bundan dolayı çok mutluydu ve Sehun’a yavruları için hazır olup olmadığı zaman kendisine haber vermesini söylemişti. Dört ay geçmişti ve Jongin mutfakta oturmuş kahvesini yudumluyordu. Yeniden yavruları düşünüyordu. Şu anda yaparlarsa, Noel zamanında doğmuş olurlardı. Ekim ayındaydılar ve kar taneleri toprakla buluşmaya başlamıştı. Noel’e 12 hafta vardı. Yavrularıyla beraber ilk Noel’lerini geçirebilirlerdi. Jongin, Sehun’un isteyip istemediğinden emin değildi.

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” aniden birisi sordu.

Jongin başını kaldırdığında Luhan’ın karşısında oturmuş çay içtiğini gördü. Jongin, Luhan ve Kris’in de yavru istediklerini biliyordu; aslında tüm sürü istiyordu. Ama her zaman Alfanın eşi ilk yavru sahibi olurdu; Alfanın eşi hamile kalana kadar sürüdeki diğerlerinin hamile kalması önleniyordu. “Sehun ve yavrular hakkında düşünüyorum.”

“Ne bekliyorsun? Git yap birkaç tane.”

“Hazır olduğunda Sehun bana söyleyecek.”

“Ne kadar aptalsın?”

“Pardon?”

Luhan gözlerini devirdi. “Şu anda çok saygısızsın, seni cezalandırmalıyım. Beni dövüp hastaneye yatmamı sağladığın zaman için geri ödeme olur bu.” Jongin yutkundu. “Dedim sadece. Baban seni kovduğunda Sehun aylarca ağladı. Üreme içgüdüsü ortaya çıktığında, yalnızca ve yalnızca senin tohumlarınla dolmayı ve senin yavrularını doğurmayı istediğini söylemişti. Jongin, o soramayacak kadar utanıyor. Senin yavrularını taşımak istiyor. İlk adımı sen atmalısın.”

Jongin başını salladı. “Bunu mu dedi? Sadece benim yavrularımı mı taşımak istiyormuş?” Luhan başını salladı. “Teşekkürler.” Jongin dedikten sonra ayağa kalkarak üst kata yöneldi. Luhan neler olacağını bildiği için hemen kendi evine koşturdu.

Sehun duştaydı ve Jongin hemen soyunarak duşa girdi, kollarını Sehun’un etrafına doladı. Jongin, Sehun’un onun geldiğini anladığını biliyordu. Sehun’u duvara iterek boynuna saldırdı. “Tanrım, Jongin.” Sehun inledi.

“Bana Jongin diyebilirsin ama tanrım da olur.”

“Haha çok komiksin.” Sehun’un cevabı Jongin’in sert üyesini kalçasına bastırmasıyla kesilmişti. Sehun dokunuşla inledi. Jongin yeniden Sehun’un boynuna saldırdı; ısırmaya, yalamaya ve iz bırakmaya başladı. Aynı anda Sehun’a sürtünüyordu. “Çocuk yapmaya ne dersin?”

“Hazır olduğumda sana söyleyeceğimi söylemiştin.”

“Yavru istediğini ama bana sormaya utandığını biliyorum.”

“Luhan’la konuşmuşsun.”

“Evet, konuştum.” Sehun’u döndürdü ve sırtını duvara yasladı. Öpüşmeye başladılar, Sehun öpücüğü derinleştirmişti. Ön sevişme bugün gereksizdi. Jongin, Sehun’un bacağını kaldırarak bir parmağını deliğine götürdü. Sehun çoktan ıslanmıştı ve öpüşmeye devam ediyorlardı. Bir parmağını içine gönderdiğinde Sehun seslice inledi. Çok geçmeden üç parmak Sehun’un içindeydi ve Sehun, Jongin’in parmaklarına doğru ittiriyordu bedenini. Jongin parmaklarını içinden çıkartarak Sehun’un bacaklarını beline doladı. Sehun’u duvara ittirdiği anda içine girdi. Sehun seslice inlemeye başladı. Jongin hemen hızlı vuruşlarına başladı ve Sehun kollarını Jongin’in boynuna dolayarak onu öpmeye başladı. Çok geçmeden Sehun’un inlemeleri çoğaldı ve Jongin’in vuruşları sertleşti. Sehun’un çok sevdiği özel noktayı aramak için sürekli açısını değiştiriyordu.

“OH TANRIM, YENİDEN.” Sehun çığlık attığında Jongin bulduğunu anlayarak sırıttı. Daha hızlı hareket ederek o noktaya vurmaya başladı. Sehun soluksuzca inlemeye devam ediyordu. “D-daha hızlı, d-daha sert…” Sehun’un içine daha hızlı ve daha sert girmeye başladı. Jongin’in düğümünün büyüdüğünü hissedince Sehun seslice inledi. Onu daha çok genişletiyordu. Düğümünün büyümesi durunca, Jongin artık Sehun’un içinde zar zor hareket edebiliyordu ancak küçük vuruşlarıyla hala Sehun’un özel noktasına vuruyordu. Sehun’un penisini kavradı ve vuruşlarıyla aynı ritimde çekmeye başladı. “JONGIN!” Sehun kendi ve Jongin’in karnına boşalırken inledi. Penisinin etrafındaki duvarların sıkıştığını hissetmesi Jongin’e fazla gelmişti ve adını haykırarak Sehun’un içine boşaldı.

Sehun, Jongin’in kollarına yorgunca yığıldı ve Jongin onu yatak odalarına taşıdı. Sehun o taşırken içinde Jongin’in tohumlarını hissedebiliyordu. Yatağa yattıklarında bile Jongin kalçalarını ileri ittirerek tohumlarını bırakmaya devam ediyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra sonunda Jongin boşalmayı bırakmıştı. Sehun bunun üreme olduğunu biliyordu; Alfa, Omeganın hamile kalma ihtimalini artırmak için birkaç dakika boyunca boşalıyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Üç hafta sonra Sehun koltukta uzanıyordu. Diğer Omegalar da onunla beraberdi. Yixing yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle yanında oturuyordu. “Ne oldu?” Sehun sordu.

“Bilmiyor musun? Jongin sana söylemedi mi?” Yixing sordu.

“Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum.”

“Dokuz tane kalp atışı duyuyorum.” Yixing'in dediklerini algılaması Sehun’un birkaç saniyesini almıştı. Gözleri kocaman oldu. Alfaların ve Şifacıların yavruların kalp atışlarını duyabilen tek kişiler oldukları bilinen bir gerçekti. “Dokuz tane mi taşıyorum?” Yixing başını salladı. “Jongin bana neden söylemedi?”

“Belki o da bilmiyordur. Dün onları duyamıyordum ve Jongin sabahtan beri yok.”

“Uyandığı zaman duyabilirdi.”

“Dün duyabilir değildi belki de.” Sehun başını salladı. Buna inanamıyordu. Jongin’in yavrularına hamileydi ve dokuz taneydiler. Alfaların Betalardan daha çok yavruları oluyordu hep. Normalde altı tane olurdu. Jongin en güçlü Alfa olduğu için farklı olmalıydı. Ancak Sehun çok umursamıyordu.

Birkaç saat sonra Jongin eve dönmüştü. Aç ve yorgundu. Kendini koltukta Sehun’un yanına bıraktı, kulakları Sehun’un karnından uzak değildi. 10 saniye bile geçmeden Jongin başını kaldırmış Sehun’a kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. Sehun ona masumca gülümsedi. Jongin kalkarak Sehun’un üzerine atladı. “Çok teşekkür ederim.”

“Rica ederim.”

Jongin, Sehun’u derince öptü. Bir kurdun hamileliği uzun sürmüyordu, sadece dokuz hafta sürüyordu. Sonraki birkaç gün Sehun büyümeye başlayacaktı. “Eğer hamile olmasaydın şu anda üzerine atlardım.”

“Hala yapabilirsin.”

“Yapmasam iyi olur, biz Alfalar seks sırasında sert olabiliyoruz ve yavrularımıza zarar verebilirim.” Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ama Yixing yeniden seks yapabileceğini doğruladığında seni sertçe becereceğim, haftalarca yürüyemeyecektin.”

Sehun kızardı. “Söz mü?”

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Söz.”

Üç gün sonra Sehun’un karnı çıkmaya başlamıştı. Hamilelik çok uzun sürmediği için olabildiğince çabucak bebek odasını hazırlamak istiyordu. Dokuz yavruları olacağı için hemen hazırlanmak istiyordu. Evde her şeyin bulunmasını istiyordu. Diğer Omegalar bebek odasını hazırlamasında ona mutlulukla yardım ediyorlardı. Jongin dokuz tane beşik yapmaya başlamıştı ve yavrular doğmadan önce bitmiş olacaklardı.

Dördüncü haftadayken karnı daha hızlı büyümeye başlamıştı. Sehun dört kat daha büyüktü. Balina gibi hissediyordu ancak dokuz yavrunun yere ihtiyacı olduğunu anladığında pek umursamıyordu. Beşinci hafta geldiğinde Sehun daha da büyümüştü. Her an doğuracakmış gibi bir hali vardı. Günlerinin çoğunu koltukça geçiriyordu. İkizlere hamile olan bir insandan iki kat daha büyüktü. Sehun ayağa kalktığında ya da yürüdüğünde öne doğru devrileceği gibi bir hisse kapılmıştı. O yüzden tek yapabildiği dinlenmekti. Altıncı haftada daha çok büyümüştü. Yixing ne kadar derse desin Sehun ona inanmıyordu. Artık yürümek konusunda birisinden yardım alıyordu. Çok zordu ve küçük adımlar atmak zorundaydı ama yine de azıcık yürüyebiliyordu. Bu yüzden yeniden ormana gelmişti. Geçen sefer kadar ileriye gitmemişti, köye yakındı bu sefer. Ancak günlerdir endişeliydi. Yavrularına ne olacaktı? Jongin’le kardeş oldukları için özürlü mü olacaklardı? Fazladan bir bacakları, eksik bir bacakları yoksa fazladan gözleri olacak mıydı? Bu sorular Sehun’u paniğe sokuyordu. Jongin’le yavrularının olmasının yanlış olduğunu bilmeliydi.

Aniden arkasından bir ses geldi. “Seni yeniden görmek güzel, Sehun. Tebrikler. Ve soruna gelince; yavrularında hiçbir sorun yok. Ve olmayacak da. Mükemmel bir şekilde sağlıklılar.” Sehun’un yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi, şamanı göremiyordu ama o olduğuna emindi. Sehun daha sonra yavaşça eve dönmeye başladı. Omuzlarından bir yük kalkmıştı.

Yedinci hafta Sehun’a acı getirmişti. Yavrular hareket etmeye başlamışlardı ve hiç durmuyorlardı. Dokuz yavrunun hareket edip tekmelemesi biraz fazlaydı. Jongin yanından hiç ayrılmıyordu, yavrular her an doğabilirlerdi. Dokuzuncu hafta geldiğinde Sehun yavruları için çoktan hazırdı. Jongin beşikleri bitirmiş ve oyunun başlamasını bekliyordu. Ne zaman geleceklerdi?

Sehun, Yixing tarafından yatağa mahkum edilmişti. Sehun’un yatakta olması işleri kolaylaştıracaktı. Dokuzun haftanın dördüncü gününde Sehun ağır sancılar yaşamaya başlamıştı. Bacaklarından aşağıya suyun aktığını hissediyordu. Jongin, Yixing'den önce fark etmişti. Yavrular geliyordu. Yixing hemen Sehun’a kurda dönüşmesini söyledi.

Sehun yeniden sızlandı. 2 saat geçmişti ve kasılmaları artık bir dakika aralıktaydı. Yixing, Jongin en güçlü Alfa olduğu için daha hızlı gerçekleştirdiğini düşünüyordu. Kimse en güçlü Alfanın eşine olacakları bilmiyordu. Sehun zaten normalden fazla yavruya hamileydi. O yüzden Yixing doğumun daha hızlı olacağını düşünüyordu. Sehun buna memnundu ve Jongin yanından hiç ayrılmayıp Sehun’un acısını unutması için her şeyi yapıyordu. Ağrılar çok yoğundu ancak Sehun ne kadar ağrı çekerse çeksin yavruları için değeceğini biliyordu. Sehun aniden çok fazla baskı hissederek bağırdı ve Yixing hemen arkasına geçti. Kuyruğunu kaldırarak bakındı. Yeni bir kasılma gelince Sehun seslice inledi. Yixing yataktan kalkarak sıcak su ve temiz havluları aldıktan sonra Sehun’un yanına gitti. “Zamanı geldi Sehun. Ben it dediğimde it lütfen.”

Sehun seslice yutkundu, hazır olduğuna emin değildi. Yeniden sızlandı. Kasılmalar çok güçlüydü. Yixing gülümseyerek itmesini söyledi. Ve Sehun itmeye başladı. Daha sert ittirdi ve ilk yavrunun çıktığını hissederken seslice inledi. Bu gerçekten acıtıyordu. Sehun yavrunun içinde hareket ettiğini hissediyordu ve bu çok garip bir histi.

Jongin ona daha çok yaklaşarak Sehun’a destek olmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. “Çok güzel gidiyorsun, bebeğim.” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldıyordu ve bu tatlı sözler Sehun’a güç vermişti.

“Neredeyse oldu. Başını görebiliyorum.” Dedi Yixing. Son bir bağrışla Yixing gülümsemeye başladı ve Sehun’un yavruyu doğurmasına yardım etti. Sehun arkasını döndü ve yavruyu yalayarak temizlemeye başladı. Cinsiyeti en iyi yavruların annesi, Omega bilirdi.

 _“Alfa oğlan.”_ Sehun, Jongin’e söyledi. Jongin daha fazla gurur duyamazdı. İlk doğan çocuğu bir erkekti ve Alfaydı. Küçük gri yavrudan gelen hırıltılar duyulabiliyordu. Jongin gözlerinde gururla oğluna bakıyordu. Jongin gibi gri bir kurttu. Jongin ilk doğanını kucağına aldı ve boynunu yaladı; yavrunun babası olduğunu anlamasına izin veriyordu. Jongin cevap olarak küçük bir hırıltı aldı ve yavruyu yavaşça Sehun’un göğsüne bıraktı. Yavru yavaş yavaş aranıyordu ve göğüs uçlarından birini bulunca emmeye başladı. Jongin, Sehun’un başını öptü. “Seninle gurur duyuyorum. Muhteşem gidiyorsun.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Dedi Sehun.

Çok uzun beklemelerine gerek kalmamıştı, bir dakika bile geçmeden kasılmalar yeniden başladı. Acı daha yoğundu ve Yixing'in bir şey demesine gerek kalmamıştı. Sehun yeniden itmeye başladı ve yavrunun hareket ettiğini hissediyordu. Her şey daha hızlıydı ve Sehun birkaç saniye sonra yavrunun çıktığını hissetti. Sehun yavruyu yalamaya başladı, ilk doğan gibi hırıldamaya başladı. “Yine bir gri kurt.” Dedi Yixing.

 _“Bir Beta oğlan.”_ Sehun söyledi. Yixing yavruyu Sehun’un göğsüne yerleştirdi ve bu da kardeşi gibi aranmaya başladı, saniyeler sonra emmeye başladı. Jongin eğilerek yavrunun boynunu yaladı ve cevap olarak yine küçük bir hırıltı aldı. Yeni bir kasılma gelmeden önce Sehun sadece birkaç dakika dinlenebilmişti. İtmeye başladı ve saniyeler sonra üçüncü yavru doğdu. Sehun dönüp yavrusunu temizlemek istiyordu ancak başka bir kasılma dalgası başlamıştı. Sehun sonraki yavrularını doğururken Jongin bir öncekini temizliyordu. Hızlı yavru hemen doğmuştu ve Sehun yavruyu temizlemeye başladı. Jongin yaptıklarını tekrar ederek yavruların boyunlarını yaladı. _“İkisi de kız; üç numara bir Omega ve dört numara bir Beta.”_ İkisi de Sehun’un kurdu gibi açık gri renkteydiler. Kardeş oldukları için kurtlarının renkleri de neredeyse aynı oluyordu.

Artık işler daha hızlı ilerlemeye başlamıştı ve yavruları temizleyen bu sefer Jongin’di. Sehun onları saniye aralıklarla doğurmaya başlamıştı. Çok geçmeden dokuz yavru da doğmuştu. _“Beş numara Alfa oğlan, altı numara Omega oğlan, yedi numara Omega kız, sekiz numara ve dokuz numara Alfa oğlanlar. Ve ben çok yoruldum.”_

“Biliyorum tatlım, muhteşem bir işi başardın. Bana birçok Alfa oğlan verdin. Seni çok seviyorum.”

_“Bende seni seviyorum.”_

**_*Beş yıl sonra*_ **

Sehun dokuz küçük canavarının köydeki diğer yavrularla oynamasını gülümseyerek izliyordu. Sehun’dan sonra diğer beş Omega da kendi yavrularını yapmışlardı. Sehun yedi haftalık göbeğini okşadı; ikinci kez hamileydi. İkisi de dokuz yavrularının biraz büyümelerini beklemeye karar vermişlerdi ve Sehun bu sefer daha az olması için dua etmişti. Ah ya, tabiki bunu bilmeliydi. Şu anda sekiz yavruya hamileydi. Yine de büyük bir numara. Ve muhtemelen bundan daha az olmayacaktı. Dokuz isim bulmaları on haftalarını almıştı. Ancak Sehun isimlerin doğal olarak ortaya çıkmasını istemişti. Yavruların kişilikleriyle eşleşmeliydi.

İlk doğana Kwan adını vermişlerdi. Kwan bir numara ve Alfa olduğu için güçlüydü. İki numaraya Kyung ismini vermişlerdi çünkü kardeşleri tarafından saygı duyuluyordu. Üç numaraya Hye ismini vermişlerdi, o akıllı bir küçük kızdı. Dört numaraya Areum ismini vermişlerdi çünkü kızları çok güzeldi. Beş numaraya Gun ismini vermişlerdi çünkü o güçlü bir oğlandı. Altı numaraya Haneul ismini vermişlerdi çünkü o küçük bir melekti, Sehun’un dediği gibi cennetten gelmişti. Yedi numaraya Wook ismini vermişlerdi çünkü o gün ışığı kadar parlak bir kızdı. Sekiz numaraya Yeong ismini vermişlerdi çünkü o gözü kara bir oğlandı. Ve dokuz numaraya Joon ismini vermişlerdi çükü o yetenekli bir oğlandı. İsimleri koymaları zamanlarını almıştı ama yavrulara çok güzel uyuyordu. Sehun aynısını yeni doğacak sekiz yavrusu için de yapacaktı. İsimlerin kendiliğinden gelmesini bekleyecekti.

Sehun ailesiyle iletişime geçmeye çalışmıştı ama maalesef başarısız olmuştu. Onların hiçbir şeyini istemiyorlardı. Ve yavrularından iğrençlermiş gibi bahsetmişlerdi. Jongin hiçbir şey yapmasına gerek kalmamıştı. Sehun yavrularıyla gurur duyuyordu ve kimse onları aşağılayamazdı. Ailesi yavrularına hakaret ettiğinde neredeyse başlarını koparacaktı. Jongin, Sehun’u tutmasaydı, ailesine saldırmış olacaktı. Ondan sonra Sehun köylerine adım atamayacaklarına yemin etti. Yavrularının büyükannesi ve büyükbabası yoktu.

Sehun başını kaldırdığında şamanın ormanın içinden kendisine gülümsediğini gördü. Sehun şamana gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Şamanın kendisiyle gurur duyduğunu anlamıştı. Jongin yanına oturarak başına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Nasılmış benim aşkım?”

“Muhteşemim. Küçük yavrularımız da öyle. Şu anda sessizler.”

“Seni çok seviyorum.”

“Bende seni çok seviyorum.”

“Ben seni daha çok seviyorum.”

“Bu imkânsız.”

“Bahse var mısın?”

“Olur. Bu küçükler doğduktan sonra…”

“Ah. Geçen seferki gibi haftalarca yürüyemeyecek miyim?”

“İşte bu.” Jongin dedikten sonra Sehun’u derince öptü. Yolları oldukça inişli çıkışlı, engebelerle doluydu ancak ikisi de bunu dünyaya değişmezdi. Sehun’un bazı şüpheleri vardı ancak sonunda hayatını kabullendiğinde, daha da mutlu olmuştu. Jongin hayatının her gününü değerli kılıyordu. Ve Jongin beş yıl önce bunu yaptığına çok mutluydu.

Şaman gözden kaybolurken, ikisinin de yeni hayatı birbirleriyle mükemmeldi…

 

**_The END._ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Çocukların isimlerinin anlamları
> 
> Kwan – Güçlü
> 
> Kyung – Saygı duyulan
> 
> Hye – Akıllı kadın
> 
> Aerum – Güzel
> 
> Gun – Güçlü
> 
> Haneul – Cennet gibi, İlahi
> 
> Wook – Gün ışığı
> 
> Yeong – Cesur kişi
> 
> Joon – Yetenekli
> 
>  


End file.
